Our Story
by hunaxx
Summary: [Chap 2 Update!] "aku tidak pernah menandatangani berkas apapun. Kau masih— "kau lihat ini? Bahkan aku masih memakainya sampai saat ini. Tidak terlintas di fikiranku sedikitpun untuk melepaskan ini". [BTS Fanfiction] HopeKook. J-HopexJungkook. Warning Inside. RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : Jung Hoseok

Jeon Jungkook

Rating : T

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line agak gakjelas, etc

Our Story

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

**ENJOY**

.

.

Jungkook merapatkan mantel yang dipakainya. Kalau saja di apartemennya stock makanan masih tersedia dirinya lebih baik bergelung dengan selimutnya yang hangat di tempat tidur. Musim dingin kali ini lebih parah dari tahun lalu. Bahkan dirinya yang sudah memakai mantel tebal masih merasakan udara dingin yang menusuk ke kulitnya.

Jungkook bersenandung kecil dalam langkah kakinya. Kota Tokyo seperti tidak pernah tidurnya. Terbukti dengan malam ini yang sudah menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam tapi masih banyak kendaraan dan para pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang.

.

.

"selamat datang_"_

Seorang penjaga kasir memberikan salamnya ketika Jungkook memasuki minimarket tersebut. Dirinya tersenyum ramah membalas salam penjaga kasir tersebut.

Jungkook mengambil sebuah keranjang kecil untuk menampung belanjaannya nanti. Kemudian dirinya mulai berkeliling minimarket tersebut untuk mencari barang-barang dan bahan makanan yang diperlukannya.

.

.

.

Setelah keranjang yang dibawanya penuh dan merasa bahwa dia sudah mengambil semua yang diperlukannya, Jungkook membawanya ke kasir untuk dibayarnya.

Setelah selesai dengan urusan bayar-membayar Jungkook bergegas meninggalkan minimarket itu dengan tiga kantung plastic di tangannya.

.

.

"Huhh. Kenapa aku membeli banyak barang seperti ini sih. Jadi susah kan membawanya aish"

Sepanjang perjalanan ke apartemennya Jungkook merutuki dirinya sendiri tentang mengapa dirinya berbelanja sebanyak ini dan tentunya menghabiskan cukup banyak uang.

Jungkook sedikit beruntung karena jarak apartemennya yang cukup dekat dari minimarket barusan. Jadi dirinya tidak perlu susah-susah naik bus.

Jungkook membatalkan pikirannya untuk menyebrang ketika melihat lampu lalu lintas berwarna hijau. Akhirnya dirinya menunggu lampu lalu lintas menjadi merah dan dia bisa menyebrang dengan tenang.

30 detik

50 detik

1 menit

"Hei kapan lampu ini akan berubah menjadi merah?"

Jungkook menggerutu sendiri. Tanpa dia sadari seorang namja yang memakai _snapback _hitam yang berdiri di sebelahnya sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Namja tersebut melepas_ snapback_ yang dipakainya. Dia menoleh ke arah Jungkook dan dari tatapannya menyiratkan _kerinduan__, mungkin?_

"_Jungkook-ie"_

Namja tersebut berucap dengan pelan tapi berterima kasihlah pada pendengaran Jungkook yang cukup tajam jadi di dapat mendengar suara namja tersebut.

Jungkook menoleh ke arah namja tersebut. Walaupun cuaca saat itu sedang sangat dingin tapi dia merasa matanya memanas saat itu juga.

"_Hopie hyung"_

Dan seketika sekelebat memori itu muncul ke permukaan.

.

.

.

.

Tbc

a/n :

halo hehehehe ~_~ gaktau kenapa tiba-tiba dipikiran saya terlintas untuk membuat ff hopekook hehehe :33 fyi aja jadi ini nanti ceritanya maju-mundur :3 aku bingung mau ngomong apalagi. Jadi gimana. Kalo pada gaksuka fanfic ini aku hapus aja nanti hehehe.

And then, _**mind to review?**_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : All Characters belong to god, their parents and their agency. But this fanfic belong to me

Cast : Jung Hoseok

Jeon Jungkook

Rating : T

Warning (s) : Bahasa non baku, OOC, typos, story line gak jelas, etc

Note : italic = flashback

Our Story

.

.

~Hunaxx present~

.

.

This is **Yaoi**. Don't like? Don't read! No bash okay

.

.

**ENJOY**

.

.

Kedua namja tersebut duduk berhadapan dengan mug berisikan coklat panas yang berada di depannya masing-masing. Tidak ada yang berminat memecahkan keheningan ini. Keduanya tenggelam dalam pemikirannya masing-masing.

Hanya kesunyian yang berada diruangan tersebut untuk beberapa menit. Sampai Hoseok yang tidak tahan akan kesunyian tersebut membuka mulutnya.

"Jungie—

"namaku Jungkook, hyung. Bukan Jungie"

Hoseok merasa seperti ada beban berat yang menimpa dadanya. Dirinya belum selesai berucap langsung dipotong dengan kalimat dingin dari Jungkook. Hatinya sangat sakit mendengar nada bicara Jungkook yang sangat amat dingin.

Jungkook memandang datar ke arah Hoseok. Hoseok tahu, sangat tahu bahwa kedua manik indah itu memancarkan kekecewaan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Dan Hoseok merasa menjadi namja jahat karena dia tahu bahwa kekecewaan dan kesedihan itu disebabkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

"ternyata kau berada di Tokyo selama ini. Kau tahu aku sudah mencarimu ke pelosok korea dan ternyata kau berada di negeri Sakura ini"

Hoseok berucap pelan. Dirinya memandangi mug yang berada di depannya. Tidak berani untuk menatap lawan bicaranya. Hoseok tidak kuat ketika bola mata tersebut menunjukkan raut kesedihannya lagi.

"kau mencariku hyung? Untuk apa? Oh apakah barangmu ada yang terbawa olehku? Tenang saja nanti aku ak—

"AKU MERINDUKANMU JEON JUNGKOOK"

Jungkook terdiam. Ini pertama kalinya Hoseok membentaknya. Rasanya sungguh sakit. Jungkook merasa hatinya seperti diremas kuat.

Hoseok langsung terdiam. Dirinya sadar bahwa baru saja membentak namja_nya_. Namja yang sangat dicintainya.

"mianhae mianhae aku tidak bermaksud berteriak seperti itu. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu Jungie"

Hoseok mulai memberanikan diri menatap lawan bicaranya. Memandang lembut namja yang dicintainya. Dia harus bisa menyatukan kembali hati namja yang dulunya sudah ia hancurkan.

Jungkook tertawa. Tertawa tapi hatinya menangis.

Hoseok makin merasa bersalah. Dia memang brengsek. Dia menyakiti Jungkook. Dia menghancurkan kebahagiannya sendiri dengan Jungkook.

"aku senang kau merindukanku hyung. Tapi kau tahu hyung? Hatiku sakit sekali ketika melihat orang yang sangat aku cintai dulu bahkan dengan tega bercumbu dengan orang lain di ruang kerjanya sendiri"

Hati Hoseok mencelos. Hoseok dulu memang salah. Menghianati kepercayaan Jungkook. Dia hanya mau dengan Jungkook. Jungie_nya_. Namja yang masih berstatus 'istri'_nya_ sampai detik ini dan selamanya.

"kau dan aku sudah tidak ada ikatan apa-apa lagi hyung. Aku tahu kau pasti sudah menandatangani berkas itu _'kan_? Jadi kau sud—

"aku tidak pernah menandatangani berkas apapun. Kau masih milikku Jung Jungkook"

Perkataan Jungkook terputus oleh ucapan Hoseok yang sangat tegas. Jungkook membulatkan matanya tidak percaya. Jungkook memang masih mencintai Hoseok. Tapi cinta tersebut terhalang oleh kabut kekecewaan.

"kau lihat ini? Bahkan aku masih memakainya sampai saat ini. Tidak terlintas di fikiranku sedikitpun untuk melepaskan _ini_"

Hoseok menunjukkan cincin perak yang sangat indah yang masih melingkar di jari manisnya. Jungkook tidak percaya ini. Bahkan Hoseok masih memakai cincinnya. Cincin pada saat mereka mengikat janji suci di hadapan Tuhan.

.

.

.

_Di_ _sabtu pagi yang cerah ini. Tepatnya disebuah gereja sederhana ditengah kota__, terdapat dua insan manusia yang saling mencintai yang akan mengikat janji suci dihadapan Tuhan__. Jung Hoseok atau yang seringkali disapa J-Hope__, akan mengikrarkan janji suci dihadapan Tuhan bersama namja yang dicintainya, Jeon Jungkook__._

"_Kepada Jung Hoseok. Bersediakah anda menerima Jeon Jungkook sebagai pendamping hidup anda dalam bahagia ataupun susah__, dalam senang maupun sedih?"_

"_Ya, saya bersedia" Hoseok menjawab dengan tegas__. Menggenggam erat jemari mungil Jungkook. Jungkook tersenyum manis menatapnya._

"_Kepada Jeon Jungkook. Bersediakah anda menerima Jung Hoseok sebagai pendamping hidup anda dalam bahagia ataupun susah__, dalam senang maupun sedih?_

_Jungkook mengangguk kecil__ "tentu. Saya bersedia" kembali menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum manis._

"_Dan dengan ini Jung Hoseok dan Jeon Jungkook telah resmi sebagai sepasang suami istri"_

_Suara riuh tepuk tangan menggema di dalam gereja__. Semua ikut merasakan kebahagiaan yang dirasakan oleh pengantin ini._

"_Kedua mempelai dipersilahkan untuk saling bertukar cincin"_

_Hoseok dan Jungkook saling tersenyum sambil bertukar cincin. Sungguh pemandangan yang sangat manis bagi siapa saja yang melihatnya._

"_Sekarang Jung Hoseok silahkan mencium pasanganmu"_

_Hoseok mengangguk. Menatap dalam pada manik indah milik Jungkook._

_Dan dengan itu Hoseok menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir mungil Jungkook. Menyalurkan rasa cinta yang sangat dalam yang Hoseok sampaikan dalam ciuman manis tersebut._

_Hoseok akhirnya melepaskan tautan mereka. Dilihatnya wajah Jungkook yang sedikit merona. Jungkook resmi milik Hoseok. Dan begitupula Hoseok yang juga sudah resmi milik Jungkook._

"_Aku mencintaimu Jungie"_

"_Aku juga mencintaimu Hopie hyung"_

.

.

.

Tes

Jungkook tidak dapat membendung airmatanya lagi. Dia menangis. Dirinya masih sangat mencintai Hoseok. Hati kecilnya masih menginginkan Hoseok kembali padanya. Tapi di sisi lain dia masih tetap pada pendiriannya yang mengatakan bahwa Hoseok sudah tidak mencintainya lagi.

Hoseok hanya mampu diam melihat Jungie_nya_ menangis. Dia ingin memeluk Jungkook. Menenangkannya. Memberitahunya bahwa Hoseok masih sangat mencintainya.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Jungie. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat merubah perasaan cintaku padamu. Tidak satupun"

.

.

.

.

_Malam berganti pagi__. Burung berkicau dengan merdunya. Hari ini hari minggu. Masyarakat kota Seoul lebih memilih menghabiskan pagi cerah ini dengan masih bergelung di dalam selimut. Begitupula dengan 'pengantin' baru ini. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Tapi mereka masih tetap bergelung dengan nyamannya di dalam selimut. Kamar mereka tampak sangat kacau. Baju-baju berserakan di lantai. Seprai tempat tidur juga yang tampak berantakan. Tentu kalian tahu kegiatan apa yang baru saja mereka lalui tadi malam._

"_Eunghh"_

_Namja imut berambut hitam legam menggeliat di dalam pelukan namja yang satunya. Perlahan kedua manik indah itu terlihat. Menampilkan wajah khas orang baru bangun._

_Namja itu melihat sekitar. Menyadari kekacauan yang semalam dirinya dan suaminya perbuat. Berdecak kecil membayangkan susahnya dirinya yang akan membereskan kamar ini._

_Jungkook –namja tadi- melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding bercat putih tulang tersebut. _

'_ugh sudah jam 7 ternyata'_

_Jungkook perlahan melepaskan tangan Hoseok yang melingkar di pinggangnya. _

"_Arghh"_

_Jungkook meringis saat merasakan tubuh bagian bawahnya sangat sakit saat dia hendak duduk. Dan ternyata suara Jungkook tadi membuat Hoseok langsung tersadar sepenuhnya dari tidurnya dan langsung duduk di sebelah Jungkook._

"_Jungie kau tidak apa__? Bagian mana yang sakit? Maafkan hyung yang semalam berbuat kasar padamu"_

"_Hyung tidak usah panik begitu__. Ini tidak apa-apa kok. Nanti juga sembuh sendiri"_

_Hoseok menatap panik pada Jungkook__. Jungkook membalasnya dengan senyuman terbaik miliknya._

"_Benar__? Apa kau mau aku belikan obat untuk menghilangkan rasa sakitnya?" _

_Jungkook menggeleng__. Kemudian dia kembali berbaring di tempat tidur diikuti oleh Hoseok yang juga kembali berbaring di sebelahnya._

"_Hei kelinci kecil. Apakah kau tidak berniat untuk mandi dan sarapan hm__? Ini sudah hampir jam setengah delapan"_

_Hoseok mencubit gemas hidung jungkook__. Sedangkan yang dicubitpun hanya menggeleng._

_Hoseok memeluk pinggang Jungkook. Mendekap erat namja imut miliknya ini. Sedangkan Jungkook menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada bidang milik Hoseok. Dan tidak lama dari itu terdengar nafas teratur milik Jungkook. Oh ternyata namja imut ini sudah kembali tertidur._

"_Aku mencintaimu Jungie. Tidak akan ada yang bisa merubah rasa cintaku ini"_

_Hoseok mencium lembut kening Jungkook. Beberapa menit kemudian dirinya menyusul Jungkook ke alam mimpi._

.

.

.

.

"Aku masih mencintaimu Jungie. Tidak ada satupun yang dapat merubah perasaan cintaku padamu. Tidak satupun"

"Hentikan hyung hentikan hiks"

Jungkook menutup mulutnya. Mencegah tangisan yang akan pecah begitu saja.

Hoseok yang tidak tahan melihat Jungkook menangis seperti itu, langsung berdiri dan menarik Jungkook dari duduknya, kemudian memeluknya erat.

"Lepas hyung hiks lepas hiks"

Jungkook memberontak didalam pelukan Hoseok. Tapi Jungkook kalah. Tenaga Hoseok lebih besar daripada dirinya. Akhirnya dia pasrah tubuhnya berada dalam depakan Hoseok.

"Aku merindukanmu Jungie. Aku sangat kesepian saat kau pergi. Tidak ada lagi seorang namja yang menyambutku saat aku pulang ke rumah"

.

.

.

.

_Jungkook memencet-mencet asal remote tv yang berada di tangannya. Ini sudah hampir jam 12 malam dan Hoseok belum pulang juga. Padahal biasanya saat jam 10 Hoseok sudah sampai di rumah._

"_Ugh acara tv nya membosankan"_

_Jungkook mengerucutkan bibirnya. Acara tv saat malam makin membosankan. Paling paling hanya tentang berita berita dan berita._

"_Hoseok hyung mana sih__? Kenapa jam segini belum pulang juga ugh"_

_Jungkook mendecak sebal__. Tidak biasanya Hoseok pulang selarut ini. Kalaupun dia akan pulang larut. Dia pasti akan memberi kabar pada Jungkook._

_Ting tong_

_Tanpa menunggu bel tersebut bunyi untuk yang kedua kalinya__, Jungkook langsung berdiri dan bergegas untuk membuka pintu__._

_Cklek _

_Bruk _

"_Hyung~"_

_Hoseok tersenyum ketika pintu terbuka Jungkook langsung menerjang memeluknya._

"_Jungie__? Kau belum tidur?"_

_Tanpa melepaskan pelukan tersebut, Hoseok masuk ke dalam dan mendudukan dirinya di sofa dengan Jungkook yang berada di pangkuannya__._

"_Ugh hyung kenapa pulangnya lama sekali sih__? Tidak biasanya hyung pulang selarut ini"_

_Jungkook melingkarkan tangannya ke leher Hoseok__. Dan menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hoseok. _

"_Mianhae Jungie. Tadi aku ada meeting dadakan sampai jam 8 malam. Dan juga tadi jalanan sedikit macet karena ada kecelakaan" _

"_Ponselmu tidak aktif hyung. Aku jadi susah menghubungimu"_

_Jungkook menyilangkan kedua tangannya didepan dada. Tidak lupa dengan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Sungguh hanya dengan melihat Jungkook merajuk seperti itu__, rasa lelah dan kantuk Hoseok menguar begitu saja__._

"_Aku memang sengaja me-non aktifkan ponselku saat tadi meeting. Dan saat selesai meeting tadi aku lupa mengaktifkannya kembali. Mianhae yeobo~" Jungkook hanya mengangguk-angguk paham mendengarkan penjelasan Hoseok._

"_Hyung kau mandilah dulu baru habis itu makan. Tapi sepertinya airnya sudah tidak hangat lagi karena aku menyiapkannya sudah daritadi. Kau mau aku siapkan air hangat lagi hyung__?"_

"_Tidak usah__. Aku ingin cepat-cepat mandi saja. Kau mau menemaniku mandi hm__?"_

_Jungkook tampak berfikir sebentar__. Kemudian mengangguk. Tanpa dia sadari Hoseok sedang menyeringai kecil._

"_Nah jangan salahkan aku kalau besok kau tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar nyonya Jung~"_

_Dan setelah itu Hoseok menggendong Jungkook ala bridal style tanpa memerdulikan teriakan teriakan Jungkook._

_._

_._

.

.

.

TBC

Silahkan kalau kalian mau gebukin saya juga rapopo_. _Telat banget ya updatenya huhuhu mianhae dikarenakan tugas lagi numpuk bak cucian kotor jadi ga sempet buka laptop -_-

Maafin juga ya kalo part ini aneh. Jelek dsb. Ngetiknya ngebut sih hueheheheh

And then. _**Mind to review**__**?**_


End file.
